cours!
by Azurya
Summary: Sanji avait la drôle d'habitude de se mettre à courir dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un courir. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris d'on ne sais où… et quand Luffy débarque dans sa cuisine en hurlant "COURS!" notre cuistot prend évidement ses jambes à son coup. Zoro x Sanji / Ace x Luffy


Titre : COURS !

Auteur : Moi !

Bêta : Mousoukyu

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont pas à moi et une grande partie du dialogue est à Jamel Debbouze (pris dans son sketch 100% Debbouze) qui, j'avoue, a été un peu modifié.

Note : Au départ, c'est un délire avec Mousoukyu sur le sketch de Jamel après elle m'as forcée à l'écrire en échange d'une bromance qu'elle écrirait de son coté... **(Que, moi Mousoukyu, je finirais d'écrire un jour ou l'autre *fuis*)**

Note 2 : On peux dire que cet os sert également à patienter pour le chapitre 2 de ma fic... ?

Sanji avait la drôle d'habitude de se mettre à courir dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un courir. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris d'on ne sais où… Sûrement à force de se faire poursuivre par les marines…? Et en cette matinée la plus banale de chez banale, il s'affairait aux tâches habituelles cuisinières quand Luffy vint troubler la paix de son lieu de travail, passant en courant et hurlant, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras volants derrière lui d'une manière assez étrange…

"_ COURS! COURS!

_ Oh merde! Merde!"

Le cuisinier se mit alors à courir au coté du brun, tandis que celui-ci regardait derrière lui, comme si c'était une habitude...

"_ Cours, j'te dis! Cours!

_ Oh merde! Je fais que d'la merde! "

Sur ce ils accélérèrent leur course, l'adrénaline les aidant un peu de son côté.

"_ Cours J'te dis! Mais cours!

_ Mais qu'est qui se paaaaaaaaaaaasse!? Sanji avait fallu (auteur : t'es sur que c'est fallu ?) se prendre un méchant mur qui avait subitement apparu au détour d'un couloir, le faisant prendre du retard sur le capitaine qui continuait sa course effrénée comme un malade.

_ Cours, j'te dis!"

Ah bout d'un moment, ils se regardèrent, ne s'arrêtant tout de même pas et commencèrent à se poser quelques questions existentielles.

"_ Mais pourquoi tu cours!?

_ Bah… parce que tu cours!

_ Mais moi, je cours parce que TU cours !

_ On a cas arrêter de courir, alors ! Sanji se retourna avant d'apercevoir Zoro et Ace qui leur courraient après.

_ Oh putain non, j'ai pas confiance !"

Mais cet abruti de capitaine avait violemment changé de direction coupant ainsi la route de l'autre qui trébucha sur un objet non-identifié avant de faire des rouler-bouler et d'emporter Luffy dans sa chute : ils s'écrasèrent tout deux lamentablement à même le sol, le visage raclant douloureusement le parquet en bois.

_ Ah ! Tu voulais m'échapper ? dit Ace tout en se saisissant de son cadet"

Zoro quand à lui, ayant attrapé sa ''proie'', passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gourmandes.

"_ JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! hurla Sanji

_ J'ai faim… déclara simplement Luffy"

Grossière erreur ! Ace fit un sourire pervers et tira son ''petit frère'' dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée pendant qu'il logerait à l'intérieur du Sunny Go.

"_ Tu veux pas être aussi docile et naïf que le capitaine ?

_ Désolé si je n'ai pas envie de me faire violer ! Et maintenant si tu permets, j'ai le repas à finir !"

Sur ce, il tenta de se lever mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le retenait fermement appuyé contre le mur.

_ T'oublies pas un truc ? Demanda anodinement Zoro.

Le blond soupira avant d'embrasser simplement les lèvres du bretteur. C'était sans compter sur la gourmandise de ce dernier, qui approfondit le baisé. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et la main baladeuse de l'épéiste se glissa sous le boxer de Sanji. Ce dernier interrompit leur baisé et retira la main.

_ J'ai dis: NON !

_ Pff..

Il se leva et laissa passer le cuisinier devant lui. Profitant pour lui mater légèrement l'arrière-train.

Auteur : D'ailleurs Zoro, t'as un filé de bave qui cool, juste là *montre le coin de la joue*

Sanji :…

Zoro : *l'essuie vite fait* Vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Auteur : M'enfin bref... Reviews ? *yeux suppliant*

Mousoukyu: Tu m'expliques pourquoi je corrige tes horreurs déjà?! J'suis nulle en orthographe!

Auteur : Parce que tu es mon amie ?


End file.
